The Misadventure of Team RWBY
by Yamiya Evans
Summary: A compilation of stories featuring team RWBY's daily life and shenanigans. Not canonical and may be romance. Grimm!Ruby is present.
1. Fetching Havoc

**Author's Note**

**This is my first collection series of one shots. I decided to write their daily lives with Grimm!Ruby. Also, I never really write about Faunus!Blake. So these two will be the main casts to this series. I make Ruby a crybaby type so there will be an overloading cuteness in the future stories. For now, Au revoir~**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Fetching Havoc

The clock strikes 3 o'clock in the morning. The dorm is as quiet as a library except for the snores from the occupants. But the loudest is the blonde girl at the top bunk bed. The other three manage to sleep through the noise. However, her beauty sleep is interrupted by a nudge from someone. The blonde groans and turn herself, facing the wall.

She feel someone shook her body. She groans once again and murmurs, "Later, mom…." She turns herself again and face the ceiling. She hear faint whimpers and a soft whisper, "Yang, wake up! I have to go!" It's her sister, Ruby. She opens one of her eyes and look at the little Grimm next to her. She closes her eye and return to her beauty sleep.

Ruby whimpers and nudge her nose to her sister's cheek. But the blonde refuses to wake up. She whisper, "Yang, I have to go!" Yang faces the Grimm and murmurs with her eyes close, "Go? Go where?"

"GO!" she whisper angrily. It took the blonde few seconds to interpret what she said. She jolt awake and look at her, "Oh, go?! Why didn't you say so?!" She grab her sister and brings her to the bathroom. Ruby drop herself from the blonde's arms and return to her human form. She quickly enters to finish her 'business'.

Yang stands near the entrance and closes her eyes. She struggles to stay awake for the sake of her sister. Every 3 o'clock in the morning, her little sister would asks her some favors. Usually she's the one that have to deal with her but when she's not around, Ruby would find Blake or Weiss. Luckily, her favors aren't too serious. But for Yang Xiao Long, she doesn't like anyone wakes her up every 3 o'clock in the morning.

She heard the toilet flush and Ruby exits with a smile of relief on her face. Yang sighs and quickly return to her bed. Her sister shifts into her Grimm and hops onto her bed. She snuggle herself closer to the blonde's chest. Yang drapes her blanket onto them and pull her sister closer. Few seconds later, they slowly drown into deep slumber.

* * *

"Hey, Rubes! Look what I got!" Yang waves her hand which holding something round and red. The girl who's in her semi-Grimm form watches her sister with interest. The blonde bounces the red ball, catching her attention. The younger girl follow every motions of the ball. Yang rolls the toy to her sister.

The red-haired girl catches it with her paws and nips it. As the ball rolls away from her, she pounces on it and nips it again. Her partner, Weiss look at her with Blake next to her, "Seriously, our fearless leader is actually a childish kitten…." she mutters. The Fauna giggles. "Just let her be. At least she won't disturb you for a while," she says.

The Schnee heiress couldn't help but smile when her partner playfully nips the red ball in her paws. Her sister keep yanking away her toy and the younger girl would give a puppy pout and whimpers. The blonde decides to play fetch with her. Ruby shifts into her full Grimm and gives her a yelp. She throws the ball far enough but the red-haired girl easily catches the ball with her mouth. She muffles, "I got it!"

Weiss crosses her arms and shook her head. Blake is reading her book next to her. Suddenly, the Grimm brings the ball to her. She drops it to the ground and wags her tail. The heiress gives her a blank stare. Her partner yelps and nudges her nose to her stomach. She looks up and saw Yang grinning at her. "Ruby wants to play with you so much, princess! Why don't you join us?!" the blonde say in a cheerful tone.

"Fine, see if you can catch it!" She gets up and gestures her partner to back away further. She gives out a yelp and wags her tail. Weiss throws the ball farther and…. CRASH! The four of them hear a glass shatters but Ruby proceeds on finding the ball. She enter through a broken window where the ball might broke. Upon entering the window, a scream of a woman is heard.

Weiss, Blake and Yang freezes on their spot. Ruby haven't return from her quest on finding her toy. The three of them slowly creeps their way to the broken window. They take a peek and saw Ruby chasing the ball which bounces around the room. They saw Ms Glynda standing on a table with her whip in her hand. They're quite surprise that the ball doesn't bounce towards the window.

Suddenly, the door of the room opens and Professor Ozpin enters with his coffee mug in his hand. Unexpectedly, the red ball lands into his mug and the coffee spurts onto his face. His eyes widens as Ruby leaps towards him and knocks the headmaster to the ground, fainted. Yang watches in horror and mutters, "Oh shiz, this is bad…."

"Miss Rose, what's the meaning of this nuisance?!" Ms Glynda drops herself from the table and crosses her arms. The little Grimm picks up the ball with her mouth and stares at the woman with round, shiny eyes. She turns her head and lock her sight onto the three girls at the window. Yang, Blake and Weiss feel goose bumps but they enters the room which completely damaged by the Grimm with her ball.

Ms Glynda picks up Ruby gingerly and yanks the ball from her mouth. The Grimm tries to reach out with her little paws but she can't. The woman drops her on a table. She look at every one of them, "The four of you will be given a detention under my watch. And I'll be keeping this too."

"Uh, ma'am…?" Yang calls her and points to her sister who begins to tears up. The Grimm whimpers and tears streaming down from her eyes. Ruby look at the woman with big, round teary eyes. Ms Glynda freezes and stares at her. She sighs and hands her the ball. The Grimm stops her whimpers and happily nips the toy. Blake and Weiss watches in disbelief. Even a strict teacher as Glynda Goodwitch surrenders to their leader's cuteness.

"I'll let you go this time. But don't play near the teacher's lounge, understand?" The four of them nods. Yang picks her sister up and quickly exits the room. The girls releases a sigh of relief. Blake looks at Ruby and say, "I can't believe that actually works…"

"Who cares? At least we don't get the detention she promised…"

"But we should be careful next time. Fetching can be dangerous too…."

"If you didn't throw it to the teacher's lounge, we won't be in this mess!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?!"

"Literally, you're the one who threw it!"

Blake sighs and picks up Ruby who was dropped to the ground by Yang. She scratches the back of her ear and the Grimm purrs. She murmurs, "Guess it's just you and me, Ruby…" The little Grimm yelps. Weiss and Yang are busy with their quarrels while Blake brings her leader away from the two girls.


	2. Bathe Time

**Author's Note**

**I was supposed to finish this yesterday but I kept losing motivation to write and I got a strict project going on this month. Also, the stories are not in chronological order or directly connected to each other. There are multiple pairing in this series such as Blake/Ruby and Weiss/Yang for no reasons but most likely be Bumbleby and White rose. But like I said, there might be romance but just a fluff. **

* * *

Chapter 2 – Bathe Time

Ruby doesn't mind silence but boredom is something else. Since her partner forbids her from playing fetch till she says so, she curls up on her bed and sighing for the past few minutes ago. Her sister is nowhere to be found, Blake is reading her book and her partner doesn't wanted to play with her. She would ask her Fauna team mate but she doesn't want to disturb her.

She heard her sister calls her out from nowhere. She leaps away from her bed and find her sister. After few minutes of wandering aimlessly in the dorm, disturbs Weiss and scolded by her partner, she found Yang in the bathroom. She feels goose bumps and attempts to run as she saw a sly grin on her sister's face.

She runs from the bathroom, leaving a cloud of roses. Yang immediately chase after the Grimm around the dorm. "Ruby, you better come back here or else!" But Ruby refuses. Blake and Weiss heard the commotion and decided to ignore the siblings but as Ruby leaps onto Weiss' bed and hides behind her partner, the heiress couldn't bother ignore them.

"Okay, what's going on here?" she asks. She picks up the Grimm and gently caresses her fur. She look at Yang who still have the sly grin on her face, "Great, you got her! Now I can bathe her!" she said. Ruby look up to her partner with her big, shiny eyes and says, "Yang being so mean to me!"

"What?! I just want to give you a bath! How is that mean?!"

"I don't wanna….." The Grimm whines and curls herself in Weiss' arms. Yang glares at her sister and the heiress before her in jealousy. The white-haired girl responds with a blank stare. "C'mon, sis. It's not like I always bathe you…"

"But I already took a bathe…"

"Not from me! Please, sis?"

"NO!" Ruby quickly leaps away from Weiss to the window. Yang's eyes widen and know what would her sister is going to do, "Don't you dare, Ruby!" she said. The Grimm slowly pushes the window open. After a moment of processing the whole situation, Blake and Weiss soon panics, "Whatever you do, don't you dare take a step…" Weiss said and slowly approaches her partner. However, she jumps out.

The three girls quickly head to the window to see whether their leader is okay or not. They sighs in relief that Ruby managed to land on a branch of the tree below their dorm window. "I can't believe just because she doesn't want to take a bath, things ended up like this…" Weiss mutters.

"C'mon, let's get her down from the tree…" Blake said. Yang and Weiss sighs. Their leader started to yelp for help. Yang stops dead on their track. She can't ignore her sister when she starts yelping or whimpering. She head towards the window and look down to her sister. She climbs up the bookshelf. Weiss and Blake are shocked. "Wha-…wait, Yang!"

"BIG SISTER TO THE RESCUE!" They're too late. Yang jumps out without thinking the consequences. The only thing in her mind is to get her sister down from the tree. She manages to grab the branch and climbs up. From their dorm, Weiss and Blake are stunned and slightly relief. Weiss releases an exasperated sigh, "Ugh, that dunce! What was she thinking, jumping out from the window?!"

"Well, at least she's okay. Let's see how she's going to bring her down…" Blake replies. Weiss sighs and keep watching their two team mates from above.

* * *

"Come on, Ruby! You want to get down so bad, right?"

"But I don't want to take a bath!"

"I won't give you a bath. Now come here!"

"You're bluffing…" The little red and black Grimm slowly backs off as Yang crawls towards her while trying to maintain her balance. "There's nowhere for you to run, Ruby~!"

Snap. The branch they perched breaks and they fall to the ground. After Ruby safely lands on her feet, she shifts herself bigger and catches her falling sister. Yang safely lands on her fur and slides down from her back to her tail. Yang, look up to the Grimm and crosses her arms, "Can I give you a bath now?"

"Hmm….nope!" Ruby immediately shifts herself to her pup size and scurries back into the academy. Yang sighs and mumbles, "That critter is gonna get some of my fist someday…."

-Back to Weiss and Blake-

Weiss: Looks like gravity got them down…

Blake: Should we go after her too?

Weiss: If it's to prevent us from getting into the trouble they caused, yes.

* * *

"Ruby~! Where are you~?" Yang's been calling out her sister since the past few minutes and yet there's no sign of her anywhere. She checked the cafeteria, the library and even the bathroom. But the little Grimm is nowhere to be found. She started to give up on searching but she stumbled upon the teachers' lounge as she heard laughter from the outside. She peaks through the keyhole and saw Ms Glynda and Professor Port playing with Ruby. She overheard the conversation between the elders, "My, I'd never thought Grimm could be this adorable! Where did you found this little critter, Glynda?"

"Ah, it's actually one of our students, Ruby. She's the leader of team RWBY…"

"Ozpin did mention that she possess the ability to shift into Grimm. I thought he was bluffing for a sec," The man said as he ruffles the Grimm's fur. Ruby purrs and rolls herself on the table and gives out a yelp. Both of them giggle.

From the outside, Yang keeps watching and eavesdrop their conversation. She doesn't realize Weiss and Blake are standing behind her. The Fauna taps her finger onto her partner's shoulder, startled her, "Whoa, Weiss, Blake! When did you guys get here?!"

"Just now. Why are you stalking the teachers?" Weiss asks and crosses her arms.

"I'm not stalking the teachers! Ruby's in the teachers' lounge!"

"What?!" Weiss and Blake peaks into the keyhole. Ruby happily skips around in the lounge. Professor Port tosses a cookie to the Grimm. She catches the cookie and happily munches it. From the outside, a strong wave of aura emitted from the blonde and heiress contaminates the hallway. Blake slowly shifts herself away from her team mates. "She'd never yelp like that!" Yang exclaims.

They heard the door clicks open. Yang, Weiss and Blake hide themselves behind the door. They're lucky the door opens outwards. Ruby scurries out of the room and hums. They heard Ms. Glynda said, "Come by next time!" The little Grimm replies, "Okay!"

"That puppy is going down!" Yang whispers to the other two. Weiss and Blake nods. They quietly follow their leader. As they get near the Grimm, they jump towards her but the Grimm managed to dodge them. Yang looks up to her sister who snickers, "Aww c'mon, Ruby! It's just a bath!"

"My answer is still no! Do you want me to spell it out for you? N.O. Now let me roll in the mud." The Grimm sticks out her tongue and scurries away from her team mates. Their eyes widen in shock and Yang shouts, "Oh, don't you dare, Ruby! You hear me!"

"So much for a day off…." Weiss mutters.

"We better get her before Yang burns her alive…" Blake replies. The two of them quickly get off of the blonde brawler. Without any hesitation, Yang chases her sister to the garden.

* * *

"Where are you, you little runt?!" Her golden hair is blazing with Ember Celica activated. She looks around for the little black and red Grimm. Weiss and Blake reach her right on time before she burns down something. They saw a large puddle of mud under an oak tree but there's no sign of their leader. Then, they heard a yelp above them. Ruby sticks out her tongue to her sister and ready to jump into the mud. "Oh, you better not, Ruby!" Yang yells to her.

The Grimm ignores her and crouches. Weiss suddenly feels worry, yells, "Whatever you do, don't jump in the mud!"

"That's a good idea, Weiss! Thank you!" Ruby replies. Yang groans and Blake face palmed. The Fauna looks up to the Grimm and shouts, "We won't do anything to you, Ruby! Can you please get down here?"

"The answer is….no! Cannon ball!" Yang, Weiss and Blake shock and quickly jumps into the mud. The Grimm lands on her partner's head safely. She looks down to her team mates and snickers. "Now we know who's going to get a bath," she mutters. The three girls groan.

* * *

"It feels….weird…"

"What do you mean, Weiss?"

"Well, the three of us are in a same tub with Ruby watching us and all of this happened because Ruby doesn't want to take a bath…"

"You're right. It is weird for three girls in a tub….with someone watching you…" The blonde girl glares at the snickering little Grimm at the edge of the tub. She knows Ruby would leap away from her if she tries to drag her into the tub. "Hey, if you didn't force me to get a bath, none of this would happen…"

"And if you didn't run away, we wouldn't drown ourselves in the mud!" The Grimm giggles. Then, she jumps in and swims towards her sister, "You just have to ask me nicely. Not till threatens to kill me. Well, at least I could bathe with my three big sisters!"

"Well, your blonde big sister is going to drown you!" Yang lunges herself to the Grimm, creating a large splash. "God damn it, Yang!" Weiss exclaims. However, she joins in on splashing water to her two team mates. The blonde and the heiress keep splashing water to each other, not noticing the Grimm swims towards her Fauna friend.

"So why exactly you don't like to take a bath anyway?" Blake asks.

"Oh, I don't like Yang bath me. She keeps pushing me down into the water. But I don't like to take a bath alone either…."

"So that's why you led us to the mud, eh?!" Yang and Weiss said. Ruby's eyes widen in fear and quickly bail out from the tub. She shifts herself to normal and snickers "Make sure you ducks are cleaned and dried up."

"I don't want to become a duck so I'm done," Blake said and gets out of the tub, leaving Yang and Weiss the only one in the tub. Both of them exchange looks with each other. "What did they mean by us being a duck anyway?" Yang asks. Weiss answered by a shrug.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I don't know why Ruby called them ducks. But let's just say she's quite fond of ducks and thought of them as funny creatures? Y'know, by their quacking sounds and the way they walk. Well, you'll just have to find out in the later chapter. So, enjoy and review :P**


	3. Great Parents

**Author's Note**

**This one has been nagging me for awhile and I thought I could share it to you guys. It's a lot different than I thought it would be but what's done is done. I don't know if I get the lyrics right so please enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 3 – Great Parents

Blake is a great babysitter. She knows how to take care of a baby. Even her baby leader seems easy for her to handle. Ruby who's in her semi-Grimm (wolf ears and a tail) are cradle in her arms with a bottle in her mouth. Yang and Weiss are still in their bed, trying to get their sleep after few hours trying to figure out what their leader wants.

Lucky for them, Ruby fall asleep in the Fauna's arms. Blake smiles and settles her leader on her bed. The Grimm girl curls herself on her bed. Weiss try to open her eyes but she's too tired. She mutters, "Is she asleep…?"

"She is…for now. She'll wake up few minutes later…" She heard her blonde partner groans from the top bunk. She shook her head and sighs. "Ugh, can't she sleep a bit longer?" Yang grumbles.

"If you didn't give her that dust, she wouldn't be like this…" Weiss murmurs.

"I didn't know it was an age-changing dust! I thought it was a candy so I gave it to Ruby!"

"You should've asked me…!"

-Flashback few hours ago-

_"Hey, Rubes! I got something for you!" Yang waved a red 'candy' in her hand. Ruby was distracted from reading a book, pay full attention on it and followed the motion of her sister's hand. The blonde giggled of her little sister's action but decided to hand over the 'candy'._

_Ruby sniffed on the 'candy' to make sure it is edible. After she caught a sweet scent from it, she swallowed it whole. Weiss entered the room and asked the both of the siblings, "Yang, Ruby, have you seen my crystallized dust? The one with a sweet scent and red in color…"_

_"Sweet scented dust? I didn't see-…..oh no…" She turned her head towards her sister who became small in size. The girl grew her wolf ears and a tail. She thought Ruby was playing around, "Alright, Ruby. Now can you change to normal now?" But the Grimm girl didn't respond. Both of them looked at each other for a moment before Ruby said, "Daddy!"_

_The little girl hugged Yang and nuzzled herself to her leg. Yang and Weiss were stunned. The heiress gave the blonde girl a glare and said, "What did you feed her?"_

_"Well, I found this beautiful red candy on my way here. It got a sweet scent of strawberry so I was thinking on giving it to Ruby. I didn't know it was a dust!"_

_"An age-changing dust supposed to smell like that! Now look what you did! You turned her into a toddler!" Ruby looked up to her 'daddy' and the girl next to her. She let go of Yang's leg and hugged Weiss'. She nuzzled herself to her leg and said, "Ruby don't like mommy and daddy fight…"_

_Yang and Weiss were stunned by her cuteness. Before they could say anything, Blake entered and gave them a confused look. Ruby saw the raven-haired girl and toddled towards her. The Fauna girl caught the little toddler before she fall and cradled her. "Big sis!"_

_"Why did she call you big sis but us her mommy and daddy?" Weiss crossed her arms. Blake sighed and shook her head. She knew something like this would happen, "Well, you two always fight with each other for Ruby's affection like a spoiled married couple."_

_Yang and Weiss blushed in embarrassment. The blonde girl quickly shook her head and said, "There's no way my wife would be this woman next to me!"_

_"Heh, you'll continue to do so if you two keep fighting. I'm going to put her to bed. So keep it down, okay?" Blake left her two team mates and head to her bed. The blonde and the heiress groaned._

-Current situation-

Few minutes pass after Blake left for a solo mission, little Ruby begin to cry for no reason. Weiss covers her ears with her pillow but her partner's cry manage to penetrates them. Yang leave her bunk bed and pick up her crying baby sister. She rocks her side to side and shushes her, "Shh, daddy's here for you…"

"Since when you become her daddy?" Weiss mutters.

"Since she start calling me 'daddy'. I think I can get used to it… See, she's smiling right now." The Grimm toddler giggles and held out her small hands. Yang brings her closer and the girl clings onto her vest and say, "Daddy hug!" The blonde giggles.

Suddenly, she feel a certain miasma contaminate the room. She turn around and saw Weiss glaring at her in jealousy, "Now, now, Weiss. We won't get jealous on each other and fight, right? At least not in front of the kid," Yang said. Weiss shook her head, "Sorry, I got carried away…" she said. Little Ruby look at her 'mommy' and held out her hands to her. The blonde girl bring her to the heiress and place her next to her.

Little Ruby shifts herself closer and hug her, "Ruby don't like mommy sad…" Weiss freeze for a moment but she hug her partner back. "See, she still loves you!" Yang grins. The heiress sighs and caresses Ruby's hair. The Grimm girl snuggle closer. "Just make sure we don't fight for today…"

"Agreed…"

* * *

Little Ruby is bored as her 'parents' are busy with their homework. Yang and Weiss are studying for the upcoming exams. The Grimm girl toddles to her 'parents' at the lounge. They told her not to bother them for a moment so she struggle to get on the couch. After few attempts, she manage to sit on the couch. She silently watches them and try to be a good girl just like her 'mommy' said.

"That's ridiculous. You can't just charge at a Grimm and punch them."

"But that works for me most of the time."

"Still, you need a strategy to fight a Grimm. It's not just about strength, you know?" Yang sighs and admit defeat, "Fine…"

Little Ruby begins to feel hungry. She drops herself from the couch and head to her 'mommy'. She tug her skirt slightly and caught her attention, "Mommy, Ruby hungry…" she said. Weiss drop her pen down and head towards the kitchen. The girl toddle to her 'daddy' and held out her small hands. Yang pick her up and place her on her lap.

Few minutes later, Weiss return with a bottle of milk in her hand. She hand it over to her and the toddler happily accept it. Yang drop her down and say, "Now be a good girl and let mommy and daddy study, okay?" Little Ruby nod and toddle to the couch. After she gets up on the couch, she turn on the television and watch cartoons.

"I'm surprised she didn't cry like always…"

"She may be a toddler but she doesn't need to cry every time she need something, princess."

"Whatever. So, where were we…?"

* * *

Weiss asked Yang to buy some groceries since their supplies are running low. Before the blonde left, little Ruby cries and whines. Yang sighs and shook her head. She pick up the toddler and snuggle to her nose. "Don't worry, Ruby. Daddy won't be long. And Weiss, don't go anywhere without telling me," she said.

"You know we're not really married, right? So don't get carried away…" Yang chuckle and hand over the girl to the heiress. As she walk out from the room, Ruby said, "Bye bye, daddy!" The blonde wave at her and slowly close the door. Weiss bring the toddler to her bed and place her down. The Grimm girl rolls herself on her bed and making cat-like sound. The heiress giggles.

She look at the toddler before her who seem so happy. Somehow she feel jealous of the Grimm girl. Being small and innocent again. She doesn't need to worry of anything. How she wish for that kind of life. She didn't notice the toddler is staring at her until she call her out, "Mommy, can you sing a song for me?"

"Hmm, are you going to sleep?"

"No, daddy said mommy have beautiful voice. Ruby wants to hear mommy sing!" Weiss smiles and caresses her red and black hair. The toddler wait patiently for her 'mommy'. The heiress take a deep breath and sings :

Mirror, tell me something.

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Mirror, tell me something.

Tell me who's the loneliest of all?

Fear of, what's inside of me.

Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?

Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?

Save me from the things I see!

I can keep it from the world,

Why won't you let me hide from me?

Mirror, mirror, tell me something.

Who's the loneliest of all?

I'm the loneliest of all.

Weiss look at the girl before her who's been silent for the whole time. Then, she asks, "Mommy, are you lonely?" The heiress didn't answer. Little Ruby wait patiently for her 'mommy' to answer. She sighs and mumbles, "Sometimes I do…."

"Why are you lonely, mommy?"

"Because there's no one want to stay with me…." She mumbles to herself. She forgot that she's talking with the toddler before her. The Grimm girl heard what she said. "That's not true!" she said. Weiss raise her head and meet with the girl's silver eyes. Little Ruby smiles and continue, "You're not alone, mommy! You got daddy, big sis and me!" Her eyes are flooded with tears. The girl shifts herself closer and hugs her.

"Don't cry, mommy. Ruby don't like when mommy cry." Weiss nod and wipe her tears away. She pull the toddler in a tight embrace. Little Ruby smile widen and mumble to her ears, "I love you, mommy..."

"I love you too, Ruby…" Weiss answered in a soft voice.

* * *

Yang returned and find little Ruby is at the coffee table doing something and Weiss reading on her bed. "How was Ruby when I was away?" she ask the heiress. She look up to the blonde and answer, "She's been behaving. But she whined where were you few seconds ago…" she rolled her eyes. Yang respond with a chuckle. She turn her sight to the toddler who is scribbling something.

"What is she doing over there?"

"No idea. She told me it's a surprise. I don't want to disturb her…" she continue to read her book. Yang walk towards the girl and take a peek on what she's doing. Her wolf ears twitch in annoyance of the blonde's breathing. She turn around and meet with her lilac eyes. She quickly cover a piece of paper in her arms, "Watcha' doing, Rubes?" she asks.

"Drawing! But it's not done yet. I'll show daddy and mommy when it's finish!" Yang giggles and ruffles her hair. She continue to draw as the blonde left her. Yang look at her sister along with Weiss. "So how long will the effect wears off?" Yang asks.

"About few hours left I think. I'm going to miss that kid…"

"Excuse me?" Weiss realized what she just said, quickly turn away from the blonde who begin to smirk. "N-nothing!" she stuttered.

"Aww, little princess is going to miss her baby~!"

"S-shut up! I'm not even married!" Yang chuckle and Weiss respond with a pout. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Still, you've been a great mom for her…"

"I hate to admit it but you've been a great dad…." Yang give her a grin and reply, "We're a great parents. Truce?"

"Truce. But when she return to normal, she's going to be mine."

"Challenge accepted, princess!" Weiss soon notice that Ruby hasn't cry or call them out. The toddler's head is rested on the coffee table, "She's been quiet all along. Why don't you check her out, Yang?" The blonde nod and slowly walk towards the girl. She shook her body gently and smile as she heard a soft snore coming from her, "Just as I thought…" she mutters.

Yang gently pick her up and cradle her in her arms. The girl snuggle closer to her chest. The blonde brings her to Weiss' bed and place her next to the heiress. Weiss pull up the covers onto both of them. This cause Yang to glare at her in jealousy. "Hey, no fair!" The heiress smirk in victory. Yang decided to lay down next to the sleeping girl and hug her. Weiss glares at her, "Now, Weiss. No fighting, remember?"

Weiss sighs and hug the toddler along. Before she closed her eyes, Yang mutters, "Hey, Weiss?"

"Hmm?"

"Being a parent isn't so bad after all…"

"You're right. It was fun…" And both of them drift into slumber.

* * *

The door slowly opens and Blake enters. She shook her head as she sees three sleeping figure on Weiss' bed. She head to the kitchen but stumble upon a drawing on the coffee table. She pick it up and smile. A drawing of Ruby on Blake's head while holding her bow, Yang hook her arm around her neck and Weiss trying to keep Ruby from falling. On the bottom right corner state 'My family!'.

She turn to look at her three team mates. She put the drawing down on the table and stretch both her arms. "Might as well join the family. It's time for my cat nap anyway," she mumble. She slid under the cover and Yang's arms. She hug the toddler and pull up the cover onto the four of them. She closes her eyes and fall asleep

The next day, Ruby returned to 15 and woke up early. She found the drawing on the coffee table, "That's nice. I wonder who drew this…" she said. But she feel certain familiarity on the drawing and decided to keep it. She turn to look at her team mates on Weiss' bed, hugging each other. "I wonder how we ended up like that..." She mumble.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know the ending is kinda cliché since I rushed it a bit. And I'd like to accept requests from my fellow readers for my next short story. PM me if you have any ideas you like to share. For now, Au Revoir~**


	4. Kitty and Puppy

**Author's Note**

**Finally, this chapter is finish! I feel kinda disappointed though since I took a long time to finish this. I might be making a Christmas special since half of the plot is in my mind. So Ruby is the big sister in this chapter while Blake is the younger one. **

* * *

Chapter 4 – Kitty and Puppy

Weiss quietly walk pass by her two sleeping team mates who somehow cuddling with each other. She creeps her way to the kitchen. Yang is waiting for her at the dining table with a glass of warm milk before her. "Did you get it?" the blonde brawler asks.

"Brand new. Are you sure we're going to do this again?"

"C'mon, you did say you missed her. Just another day, okay?" Weiss sigh but she proceeds on sprinkle some dust into the liquid. After she sprinkled an appropriate amount of dust, she quickly closes the lid and keeps it in her dust pouch. "How much did you put inside?" Yang asks.

"Just enough for one day. I hope she won't be so whiny than before…"

"Oh, Weiss. She's been a good girl yesterday! I'm sure she'll be better than before!" Right on cue, they heard a yawn coming from their team leader. Yang pretends to read the newspaper while Weiss head to the cabinet to make herself and Yang a drink. "What do you want to drink?" she asks.

"Make me a cup of tea. Less sugar," the blonde reply. She proceed on reading, however, she secretly peek to her sister who gladly accept the glass of milk from Weiss. Both of them anxiously watch as their leader slowly consumes the liquid. After she drank a quarter of her drink, she feels a weird sensation and a puff of smoke surrounded her. In a blink of an eye, she turned into a toddler with her wolf ears and a tail.

As Weiss pick up the girl, she said, "Mommy!" And hug the heiress. Weiss feel a slight happiness inside her. Yang place the newspaper on the table and head towards them. The Grimm girl saw her and held out her small hands, attempting to hug the blonde, "Daddy!"

"Ruby~! Daddy miss you! Did you miss me?" Weiss giggle. She hand over the girl to the blonde. Yang chuckle as she throw her in the air and caught her. The Grimm girl giggle in amusement. They're too busy with their 'family reunion' they didn't notice Blake enter the kitchen. The Faunus girl caught a scent of milk, causing her bow to twitch slightly.

She silently make her way to the dining table, careful enough not to alert her team mates. She doesn't know the milk was mixed with some age-changing dust. She look up to her team mates who are busy playing with their 'daughter'. After taking a brief sniff, she quickly consumes the drink till there's not a drop left. But she soon feels a strange sensation inside her. A cloud of smoke surrounded and she turned into a toddler.

Little Blake toddle her way to Weiss. She tugs the edge of her night gown slightly, causing the heiress to jump a little. She looks down and saw a little girl with a familiar black bow and clothes. It took her a few seconds to realize who the girl is. "Blake, what happened to you?!" she exclaim. Yang give her puzzled look but she gasps as she found out her partner has shrunk into a toddler as well. "Don't tell me she drank it….?"

Weiss went to check on the glass and found out its empty. She nods. The blonde groans. She drops the Grimm girl and gives the heiress a nervous look, "What are we suppose to do now? We got twins this time…." Weiss shrugged. Little Ruby stare at the Faunus girl. Little Blake notice the Grimm girl is looking at her; stare back into her silver eyes.

Both toddlers engage into a staring contest. Weiss sigh and Yang scratch the back of her head. "Well, I don't think they would have any problem, right?" the blonde said. The heiress shrugged and huffed.

* * *

Two hours passed on and Weiss and Yang barely hear the toddlers. Blake's been lying on Ruby's back and the Grimm girl didn't attempt to push her away. The cat girl sometimes plays with her ears but soon grew bored. Their dorm filled with awkward silence and completely unexpected by the older girls. Yang and Weiss observe them from the kitchen.

"They still at it?" Weiss ask. Yang sighs, "Yeah. I never thought those two would be that bored. Usually Ruby would running around and break something but they've been lying on the floor and look bored…." The heiress looks at their 'daughters'. She started to miss the Grimm girl's voice.

After few minutes of thinking, Yang thought she found the solution. "Weiss, do you have the ball with you?" the blonde ask.

"I always keep it in my pouch. What're you going to do with it?" The heiress handed over the red ball to the blonde. She gives the white-haired girl a wink and proceeds to roll the ball to the toddlers. Blake is the first one to react as she gets up and play with her new found toy. She looks at the Grimm girl and rolls the ball to her. Ruby sits up and rolls it back to the cat girl. She stands and walks toward Blake's bed.

Little Blake is curious of her sister's action, follows behind her. Ruby climbs up and later help her little sister. The cat girl begins to scratch on the soft fabric of the blanket. The Grimm girl caught a glimpse of a black box beneath the pillow. She pulls it out and read the title, "Ninjas of Love. Blakey, want to read this with me?" she ask.

The cat girl looks up to her and to the book. She simply nod and crawl next to her. Ruby opens the book and holds one end while Blake holds the other end. They keep on reading, not aware of the words inside.

Meanwhile, Yang decided to take a nap for a moment but the toddlers caught her attention. "Blakey, what does fuck means?" the blonde freezes. Did she mishear it? Blake answer, "I don't know. Whoa, check this out! How did he even do that?!"

Yang is curious what they're reading and slowly approaches her daughters, "Hey, my little angels! Whatcha' reading?" she said in a sweet tone. Ruby look up and her ears twitch in enthusiasm, "Ninjas of Love! Daddy, what does fuck mean?" she said. Yang felt her world is crumble into pieces.

"Ruby, where did you learn that word…?"

"It says so in this book! I ask Blakey but she doesn't know what it means…." Yang gently takes it away from the Grimm girl and read the content. Her cheeks reddened in embarrassment after she read few paragraphs. She's completely speechless. Little Ruby and Blake wait patiently with their innocent eyes watching her. "I'm going to talk to your mommy about it…" the blonde said. The toddlers nod and lay down on the soft cushion.

The blonde girl found Weiss sitting on the couch watching the television. The blonde's sudden entrance startled the ice princess for a moment. "You dolt! What is wrong with you?!" she exclaim. Yang shoves the black covered book to the heiress. "Read this and you know what's wrong with me…"

Weiss huff and discard the feeling to scold the blonde. She read the book as she was instructed. She remains speechless for a second. She look at Yang with a blank expression, "This is a graphic gay porno…" she said.

"Exactly! And the kids found it and red it!"

"They WHAT?! WHY DID YOU LET THEM READ IT?! IT'LL CORRUPTING THEIR MINDS!"

"It wasn't me! I don't know how they get it but they were reading it before I saw it! I just realized it when Ruby said 'fuck'!" Weiss groans and shove the book to the blonde brawler. "I want you to dispose it quickly!" the heiress said in desperation.

"But this is-…"

"Ugh, don't tell me you want to keep that thing?! You want the kids to read it again?!"

"No, but..."

"No buts! Dispose it right away! NOW!" the heiress huffed and walk away, leaving the blonde girl stand like an idiot. She look down to the black covered book, "But this is Blake's book…." She muttered.

* * *

Usually, Weiss wouldn't complain about classes but the fact they need to leave the children in their dorm made her hate class for today. Of course, the Schnee heiress doesn't think it's a good idea, "I have a bad feeling for leaving them here…" she said.

"We won't be long. We just have one class and we can skip our training!" the blonde replied. Weiss sigh. "But what are we going to tell Professor Port?"

"We can tell him Blake is unwell so Ruby need to look after her!" After thinking for a moment, the heiress said, "I'll go tell the kids…" She slowly approach the toddlers. Blake is trying to pounce on Ruby's tail while the Grimm girl snickers of her fail attempts. Weiss cough a bit, getting their attention.

"Ruby, Blake. Your father and I are going to go for class. I want you two to stay here till we come back, okay?" Both of them nod and say 'okay' in unison. Before they left for class, Weiss kissed their forehead and Yang ruffled their hair.

Ruby and Blake sat on their mother's bed, not knowing what to do. They soon feel bored and lonely. The cat girl lay down on her back and look up to the ceiling in boredom. The Grimm girl climb up the bookshelf. She open and look out to the window in awe. She call out to her sister, "Blakey! Blakey! Want to go out and play?!"

Blake sit up and give her a surprised look, "But mom said we should stay in here till they get back…" she said. Ruby pouted. "Aww, Blakey~! I'm bored! Daddy and mommy never bring us out!"

"But-…."

"We won't be long! I promise!" Ruby assured her. "Where are we going?" Blake ask. The thought of looking at the outside world caught her attention. Her red and black haired sister respond with a grin. "To the forest! Dad said it's beautiful!" The cat girl smile in enthusiasm.

Ruby shift herself into a Grimm. She jump down to Blake and said, "Hop on!" The cat girl nod and climb onto the Grimm's back. She wrap her small arms around her neck as Ruby quickly leap onto the bookshelf and out from the window. Ruby landed on a tree and proceed to descend to the ground. She carefully grip onto the tree trunk with her claws and safely landed on the ground.

"Are you okay, Blakey?" she ask the raven haired girl. Blake is shaking in fear but at the same time, she feel excited, "That was awesome!" she said in excitement. The cat girl sits up and shouted, "C'mon, sis! Let's go to the forest!"

Ruby grins and reply, "Okay! Hold on tight, Blakey!" The Grimm sprint into the Emerald Forest with Blake grip onto her cloak tightly. Both of them giggle and laugh, forgetting that they should stay in the dorm.

-Meanwhile-

A struck of worry hit Weiss as she slightly raise her head in jolt. Yang who is half awake upon hearing Professor Port's lame speech about his youth days look at her in confusion. She mutter, "Something's not right…"

"Since when you started to develop maternal instinct?" the blonde said, half bored and barely stay awake. The heiress give her a glare, "I'm worried about the kids. Are they alright? Did they do any trouble? You did lock the door AND the window, right?" she whispered.

"Relax, if I didn't lock the door, there's no way they would open them!" Yang answered in confidence. Weiss pouted, "Not helping, Yang…" she growled. The blonde sigh and gently squeeze the Schnee princess' hand, "I know how much you cared about them. But worrying like this is not helping. For now, just calm down, okay?"

Weiss look down for a second. She return to look at Yang and give her a smile. The blonde girl grins, forgetting about her hand squeezing the heiress' hand. "You can let go off of my hand now," she muttered.

"Oh, sorry!" She pull her hand away and scratch the back of her head. Weiss huffed and look at the opposite direction. However, she hold her hand and mumbled, "Thank you…" and slightly blushed.

* * *

Ruby walk through the forest with Blake on her back. Both of them look at the beautiful greenery of the Emerald Forest in awe. As they reach the deeper part of the forest, Blake drop herself from her sister's back. The Grimm return to her human self. The cat girl's bow twitch as she saw a bird hovering near her face. She try to catch it but fail.

"It's so beautiful! I wonder why mom wouldn't want to bring us here…." Blake said to her sister. The Grimm girl shrug, "I don't know. But it's worth it!" she said and walk away, making the cat girl cry out her name, "Hey, wait for me!"

Blake run to Ruby and quickly grab her hand. The girls walk deeper into the forest, unaware of the crimson eyes watching them beyond the trees. This cause the raven haired girl feel slightly uncomfortable, "Sis, I think someone is watching us…" she whisper.

"Huh, who's watching?" Before Blake could respond, Ruby stop dead on her track. An alpha Beowolf is blocking their way, growl fiercely at them. Blake squeak and quickly hide behind Ruby. The Grimm girl tilt her head slightly. Her silver eyes stare deeply into the Beowolf's crimson eyes. Suddenly, she exclaim, "Whoa, Grimmy~! Look, Blakey! They're Grimmies! Daddy told us about them remember?!"

The Grimm girl gently put her small hands onto the Beowolf's snout. The Beowolf curiously sniff her and the raven haired girl. Ruby grins and hug the Grimm before her, "Look, Blakey! I'm hugging Grimmy!" The Beowolf make no attempt to shake her away. Instead, it lay down to the ground and let the girl climb up to its head.

"Sis, dad said they're dangerous! And don't leave me here!" she exclaim in fear. Ruby slightly pout, "Am I dangerous too?" she said in a sad tone. Blake quickly shook her head.

"No! You're not! But-…" Ruby drop herself from the Beowolf's head. She walk to the cat girl. She grab her hand and slowly put it to the Grimm's snout. Blake's hand shaking in fear but she slowly move her hand to the new surface. She soon proceed to touch the Grimm with her other hand. "See, Grimmy is not dangerous!" Ruby said with a grin on her face.

The Beowolf sits up and look down to the raven haired girl who begin to tremble in fear once again. The Grimm tilt its head slightly. It gently nudge her with its paw. Blake hesitate for a moment but she slowly touch its paw. The Beowolf nudge her with its snout playfully. A struck of enthusiasm hit Blake who begin to climb up to the Grimm's head. On the other hand, Ruby discover a pair of Ursa behind the bushes.

The girls keep on playing with the Grimm they discovered, not noticing how long they've been staying in the forest.

* * *

"Ruby! Blake! We're back!" Weiss called out her daughters and expect to be welcome. But there's no answer. The heiress look around for them and started to get worried. She call them out once again, "Ruby? Blake?"

Yang enters and sensed the awkward silence of the room, "Where are those two?" she ask. Weiss shrugged. Her face shows great concern. She look up to the top bunks but she had no luck. She panicked, "Ruby! Blake! This is not the time for hide and seek!"

She looked under both her and Blake's bed but there's no sign of the girls. She stand and glance at the opened window, 'Oh, don't tell me they….!' She rushed to the window and look out to the courtyard. She called the blonde, "Yang! Yang!"

"What is it?!" Yang rushed over next to the heiress and look at her in concern. "Do you think they…"

"Weiss, we don't know whether it's true or not…."

"But what if it's true?! They're out there somewhere! Hungry, scared, lost! If we don't find them, someone might kidnap them or the Grimm might kill them! We have to find them, Yang! We have to….find them…" Tears are formed in her eyes. She grew attach to them even though they're not her actually daughters.

Yang place her hand on her shoulder in comfort, "You shouldn't worry about them too much. I'm sure they'll come back before night fall…." Weiss give her a glare. Her eyes are filled with tears. "How are you so sure about it?" she ask.

"They're our team mates, Weiss. I'm sure they can take care of themselves even though they shrunk down like that. Ruby's a part Grimm, remember? So she might talked everything out with the wild Grimm out there. Besides, every kids would come home before dinner." Weiss look at her blonde team mate. Yang give her signature grin to the heiress. She smile and nod.

"Great! Now you're smiling, why don't you prepare dinner? I'm going to take a shower. And don't worry too much. They'll be back in one piece!" Yang said before she head to the bathroom. Weiss look out to the window and smile.

-Meanwhile-

The sun starting to set and Blake noticed the bright orange sky. She call out to her sister who tugging the Beowolf's ear with her mouth, "Sis, we have to go home!" Ruby open her mouth to answer but she fell to the ground. She look up to the orange sky and realized how long they've been in the forest.

"Okay! See you again, Grimmies!" Blake scurry to Ruby and climb up her back. She turn around and wave at the Beowolf and the pair of Ursa, "Bye!" she said.

Ruby sprints to the academy and carefully climb up the tree. She reached at a branch which led them to their home. She leap into the open window. Blake dropped herself from Ruby's back. The Grimm shifts herself to human. She shouted, "Mom! Dad! We're home!"

"Ruby! Blake! Where have you been?!" Weiss exclaimed as she return from the bathroom and saw the girls. She hug them tightly and check on them for injuries, "Are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?!"

"Mom, we're fine! We were playing at the forest with the Grimmies!" Ruby said in her cheery tone. Blake nod. Weiss sigh in relief. "I'm so worried about you two! Don't go out playing without telling mommy or daddy again!" The girls look down in guilt.

"It's my fault, mommy. Blakey told me to stay but I told her it's okay. I'm sorry…" Weiss couldn't see her shrunk partner look sad and guilty. She even take the blame for what they've done. She pull both of them in an embrace. "I won't blame you two. I'm sure you two are hungry right now. Go wash your hands and wait at the table. Your father and I will be there later…"

The girls squealed 'yay' and scurried to the kitchen. Yang look down from her top bunk. Weiss look up to the blonde and smile. "I told you they'll come back…" she mutter.

"You're right. Still, how do you know they would return?"

"Weiss, they're our partners. The last place they would go is home. And we are their home." Yang dropped herself from her bunk. She give the heiress a huge grin. Weiss smile, "C'mon, the kids are waiting…"

* * *

It didn't took them long to put Ruby and Blake to bed since they're exhausted. Both of them are sleeping on Weiss' Schnee heiress stretched her arms to the air. Yang is standing next to her with her hands on her waist. "Too bad they're not going to remember any of this…" she said.

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss them as a kid. Though turning Blake into a toddler is not part of the plan, still, they get along pretty well."

"Blake is a quiet little kitten while Ruby is an energetic little puppy who desires for adventures. I really thought they would fight, you know, like an actual cat and dog." Yang look at her white-haired team mate who stare deeply to the sleeping toddlers.

"Wanna cuddle for the last time? Before they return to normal the next morning…" Yang suggested. Weiss blushed. The blonde grin, expecting to be rejected. Instead, she answered, "Okay, I agree because it's my bed anyway! And you might be lonely without Blake…."

Yang lay on the left side of Weiss' bed and next to Ruby while Weiss sleep on the opposite side and next to Blake. The heiress wrapped her arms around the sleeping toddlers and surprisingly Yang as well. The blonde smile and pull them closer to her.

"Goodnight, princess…." Yang murmured and close her eyes. Within few seconds, the blonde fell asleep. Weiss sigh and smile. She scooted herself closer to them and slowly close her eyes. She murmured, "Goodnight, Yang…." Before she fell asleep.

The next morning, Blake and Ruby returned normal and found out something interesting in the Schnee heiress' bed. The Grimm girl took out her phone and snap some pictures of Weiss and Yang cuddle with each other. Blake look at the younger girl and shook her head, "Weiss and Yang will kill you if they found out about the picture…."

"Aww, come on, Blakey~! It's not always we get to see them cuddling with each other. Usually they would shouted at each other like a spoilt married couple…" Blake have no choice but to agree as well. But then she realized something, "Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Blakey! Y-you don't like it…?" Ruby ask. Blake quickly shook her head, "No, it's just I feel somewhat familiar with that nickname. Can you use that to call me from now on?" Ruby smile grew wider and nod.

Both of them take a quick glance on their sleeping partners before went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Who knew that ice and fire would mixed up well….

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yes people, I ship Snow Dragon. I like the love-hate relationship between the two of them since I love making them fight with each other in my stories. So, I'm really disappointed of the bottom parts of this chapter. Oh well, what's done is done. At least I'm still alive. Au Revoir~!**


	5. Friends and Family

Chapter 5 – Friends and Family

Yang noticed something wrong with her sister lately. Since the past few weeks, Ruby kept disappearing to nowhere and return at midnight. As much as she would like to think positive, she worried that her sister might be in trouble.

Christmas is just around the corner. Every students couldn't wait the event of the year. But for team RWBY, they're worried about their missing leader. Ruby would find an excuse to avoid them and head to the city. She's hardly seen hanging out with her team mates even with her own sister.

During recess, Yang keep playing her food. She had no intention on eating. She keep thinking about her sister. Blake noticed the depressed look on her partner's face, "Are you okay?" she ask in concern.

"Ruby…"

"You're not the only one who worried about her, Yang…" Weiss said. The heiress herself worried of her partner's well being. They're lucky there're no classes since Christmas is drawing near. Team JNPR are quite aware of their situation. "Have you asked her?" Ren said.

"We tried but she got away before we could say anything…" Blake answered.

"If she's in trouble, she should've told us. She kept enough secret from us before. I don't want another misunderstanding…" Yang sigh. Her food is left untouched. Pyrrha assured them, "I'm sure it's nothing serious. Don't worry about her so much…"

"I hope what you say is true, Pyrrha…" Yang reply and gets up, leaving her team mates looking at her in concern.

* * *

As usual, Ruby return on 12 midnight sharp. She slowly open the door. Her team mates are fast asleep. After she change into her pajamas, she climb up to her bed. She pick up her pillow and take the pouch underneath it. She open the pouch and turn it upside down. A bunch of Lien fall on her bed.

She begin to count it all. After she finish counting, she frowns. "It's not enough…." She muttered.

"What's not enough?" Ruby screamed a little and turn to meet her partner's blue eyes. She quickly hide the Lien and the pouch under her pillow. Weiss curiously peak over Ruby's shoulder, however, she couldn't see what she's hiding.

"N-nothing!" she answered. Weiss sigh, "Ruby, if you're in trouble, please tell us. We're worried about you. You keep disappearing to nowhere and return at midnight. We don't want the same thing happens again…"

Ruby give her a guilty look. She's hesitated to tell her partner. She sigh, "I'm sorry for making you guys worried. But I didn't do anything bad. I got my own reason. I promise I will tell you guys sooner or later."

"Okay, but you have to tell Yang yourself. She's worry sick about you. Goodnight…"

"Goodnight…" After Weiss return to her bed, Ruby quickly keep the Liens in the pouch and cover it with her pillow. She still think it wasn't enough. However, she put aside the thought and slowly close her eyes.

* * *

Although Ruby explained everything to her, Yang is not satisfied with the answer. She doesn't understand what would Ruby keep something from her. Then, an idea appear, "Sorry, sis. Looks like I'm going to dig into your diary…"

After Ruby left their dorm, Yang quickly rummaging her sister's luggage. Weiss and Blake stare at the blonde's behavior, "I suggest you shouldn't invade her privacy, Yang," Blake said.

"I won't rest till I find out what Ruby's been doing lately. Christmas is drawing near and I want to know immediately!" Yang open every single suitcase of Ruby's including herself in case the red-haired girl keep her diary in her luggage. However, she found nothing.

"Have you checked her bed?" Weiss suggested.

"Why don't you check since you're her partner?" Blake replied. Still, the heiress proceed onto her partner's bed. She look under the pillow but there's nothing. She checked under the sheet and found a black book with a red rose imprinted on the cover. "Is this it?" she ask.

She handed the book to Yang. The blonde girl settle down next to her partner. Weiss joins in and sit next to Yang. She hesitated to open since she never touch her sister's diary. She slowly open and look for the latest entry. "Most of it was about the mission we've been through," Weiss said.

"Let's skip to the back, shall we?" Yang turn the pages over till they reach an entry that caught their attention;

_Dear Diary, Christmas is just around the corner. I can't wait for this event of the year! But I feel sad at the same time. I don't know what to give my friends this year. Despite the secrets I've kept from them, they accepted me as who I am. I wish to give them something. But what could possibly they wanted so much? I wish I know what it is before Christmas._

Yang turn to the next page and the three of them proceed on reading the next entry;

_Dear Diary, while I went to the city with Jaune and Pyrrha, I came across with beautiful pendants at the jewelry store. I was thinking on buy them for my team mates but it's too expensive! Jaune and Pyrrha said they would help me but I told them I would get something else for my team mates. I guess I need to figure something else to give them. _

The three girls are touched by the entry. Weiss turn to the next and read the next entry;

_Dear Diary, on my last solo mission, I came across a cave which have lots of beautiful crystals inside. I went inside the cave but there's a Deathstalker in there. Luckily, it didn't think of me as a threat. So I manage to bring back a couple of crystals. I decided to make my own pendant for my friends. They deserve something in return after what they did for me, especially my sister. I owed them so much. _

"She brought back crystals? How come we didn't found it?" Yang muttered. Blake and Weiss shrugged. The raven haired girl turn to the next entry;

_Dear Diary, I didn't have the tools and a couple of stuff to make a pendant. I went to the craft shop and wow, I didn't know the items and the tools are expensive! I didn't have enough Lien to buy them all. I would ask Yang but she helped me enough. So I need to help myself this time. I found a vacancy at a dust shop. So I decided to work till I get enough Lien to buy the tools. _

Yang's eyes widen in shock. "She's….working?" She mumbled to herself. She turn to the next page. The three of them gasp as they read the entry;

_Yang, Weiss and Blake, I know you guys would look for this diary so I hid it under my bed sheet on purpose. So now you've known what I've been doing all along. I know you guys wouldn't wanted me to work but I can't rely on you guys so much. Plus, you guys should deserve something. You're the best team mates that a leader could ever have. And I'm sorry for keeping it a secret. But I promised you three that it'll be the best present you'd ever have. _

_-Ruby_

Yang close the black covered book and place it on the bookshelf. She lay down on Blake's bed. Weiss and Blake watches the blonde sigh in relief. "Well, at least she's not in trouble…." she muttered to herself.

* * *

It's the night before Christmas. Professor Ozpin informed the students to gather at the courtyard for the Christmas party. Yang, Weiss and Blake are there but there's no sign of their leader among the crowd. Most of them are exchanging gifts with each other.

The three girls walk through the crowd and head towards a giant Christmas tree. Blake caught a glimpse of a puppy sitting under a tree with a colorful box next to it and wears a Christmas hat. The cat girl quickly brought her partner and the heiress to the tree.

"Guys, you made it!" The pup exclaims.

"Aww, you're so cute~!" Yang quickly pull her into a tight hug. Weiss and Blake smiled. "Where did you get that hat, Ruby?" Blake ask.

"Ozpin said I should be the Christmas pup! So he gave me this hat!" she said. Yang chuckle. The red and black coated Grimm push the box to her friends. She sit up and wag her tail playfully. She patiently wait for one of them to open the gift.

Yang slowly open the wrapper of the gift. The three of them look at the Grimm before continue to open the lid. They gasp as they saw three beautiful necklaces inside the box. A blue necklace shaped of snowflake, a yellow necklace shaped of flame and a black necklace shaped of belladonna flower. "Ruby, you made these?!" Weiss ask.

"Yup! Took a while for me to find it and carve it all. Especially Blake's one though since I have to go deeper into the cave. But the carving that eat most of my time. Well, here you go! I carved my own too! See?" The Grimm show them a red necklace shaped of rose. Yang is slightly touched.

"You…went all the trouble….to made us these…?" the blonde said. Ruby nod. "Like I said, you guys deserve something. And you've been so kind to me even though I'm part Grimm. This is the only way I could say thanks…"

The four of them engage in a group hug. Ruby yelps. Weiss murmured, "Thanks, Ruby. It's beautiful…."

They didn't realize Nora is holding a mistletoe over their heads. The brunette poke her head out of the Christmas tree. Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune pass by and saw what their team mate is doing. After the three girls release their leader, Pyrrha taps Weiss' shoulder and point her finger upward. Ruby shifted to normal, giving the scarlet haired girl a puzzled look.

The RWBY girls look upwards and saw Nora holding a mistletoe above them. Yang and Weiss glare at each other. Ruby tilted her head sideways and stare at the plant. "What's that?" she ask.

"It's a mistletoe, Ruby," Blake answered. Yang and Weiss are busy growling at each other. Ruby glance at the cat girl next to her. She smile and kiss her cheek. Blake jumped a little but she give the younger girl a smile.

Yang and Weiss realized what had happened, feel slightly depressed. Blake giggles. Suddenly, Ruby take their arms and pull them away from the tree. "C'mon, the fireworks are starting!" She said. After they reach a clearing, she shift herself into Grimm and lie down. Her team mates join in and lay on her side.

"Hey, can we join too?!" Nora shouted from a distant. Team JNPR running towards them and immediately join with the three girls. Ruby was about to place her tail on them as blankets when they heard a couple of voice calling them. "Would you mind let us sit here and enjoy the view?" Ozpin ask. Ruby nodded.

After everyone leaned on her side, various of colorful fireworks appear in the sky. Ruby howled in the bright moon. Her team mates howl along with their leader. Team JNPR later followed. Professor Ozpin and Glynda watch the two teams with a smile.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Ruby said in her usual cheery voice. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone say in unison.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I really have no idea about this story actually. But I would like to make a Christmas special even though it turns out like a crap. However, I tried my best. And I'm not impressed with this one. Well, Merry Christmas everyone! Au revoir~!**


	6. Little Gibbles

Chapter 6 – Little Gibbles

She couldn't find it. She keep searching for it since she woke up but she can't find it anywhere in her dorm. From the kitchen to the lounge and she even searched the bathroom in case she brought it there but she had no luck.

Ruby went to her sister who seem to laze around on the couch, watching the television. "Yang, have you seen my toy?" she ask. Yang turn her attention to the red haired girl, giving her a puzzled look, "The rubber duck?" she reply with a question.

"No, Gibbles. Have you seen it?"

"Wait, you brought it here?" Ruby nod. "Have you asked Weiss or Blake? Maybe they've seen it anywhere," Yang suggested. The younger girl immediately find her partner. The white haired girl is studying on her bed as usual. She approach the older girl and ask, "Weiss, have you seen my toy?"

"If it's the rubber duck, it's in the bathroom..."

"No, not the duck. My wolf doll. Have you seen it?" Weiss stop whatever she's doing and turn to face her partner, "Oh, the worn teddy bear? I threw it away," she said. Ruby's jaw drops and her eyes widen in shock. She quickly rushed out and left the door open. Yang peeks out from their dorm, watching her sister running through the hallway in rush.

Blake returned from the library with a surprised look on her face, "What was that all about?" she ask. Weiss sigh. "She immediately left after I told her I threw her teddy bear away…" Yang's eyes widened.

"You what?! That's her favorite toy! And you threw it away?!" The blonde girl exclaims.

"Don't blame me! It looks worn and tattered so I thought it was here by accident and threw it away!"

Ruby returned with a sour look. She bit her lower lips, trying to contain the sadness in her heart. Blake and Yang look at Weiss. The heiress glares at both her team mates. She sigh, "I'm sorry, Ruby. I didn't know it was your teddy bear. I'll get you a new one, okay?" The younger girl didn't respond.

The three girls hear their leader whimpers with her puppy eyes. They panicked, "I-I'm really sorry! I promise I'll get you a new one! I beg of you, Ruby! Please, don't cry!" Weiss stuttered. However, Ruby begins to cry, "I don't want a new one! I want Gibbles!"

"You caused this problem, Weiss. You better solve it…" Blake muttered. The heiress glare at the Faunus girl. She groans. "Alright, I'll find your teddy bear!" she said. The younger girl stopped her cry. She look at her partner with her teary silver eyes, "You would..?" she ask.

"Yes! Now will you please stop crying?"

"Uhn!" Ruby smiles. Yang giggles and ruffle her hair. "Why don't you hang out with Jaune or Nora? We'll go find Gibbles," she said. The younger girl nod and left for the room across them. The door opens and Jaune invite her in. "What a baby…" Weiss mumbled.

"We'd better find her teddy bear fast," Blake said.

"Easier said than done. The trash truck probably left by now…" Weiss muttered. An idea appear in Yang's head. "Alright, let's go ladies!" The blonde girl grab her partner and the heiress' arm. "Wait! Where are we going?!" she ask.

"We'll going on an adventure!" Her eyes widen in shock and immediately struggle to escape, however her grip grew tighten on her arm, slightly hurting her. Blake remains calm, letting herself being drag by her partner.

* * *

After a long journey full of shouting and struggling, the three girls reached the only dump in Vale. The stench of muck and rotten garbage penetrates their nostrils. Weiss quickly pinch her nose and complains, "UGH! What's that awful stench?!"

"That, my friend, is the smell of discovery!" Yang run into the dump in excitement. Weiss and Blake watch the blonde blankly, "How come she's excited about this?" Weiss muttered. The Faunus girl giggles. However, both of them follow the enthusiastic blonde girl.

They approach a huge pile of garbage. The girls look up and down of the pile. Yang point her left for Blake and the opposite direction for Weiss, "Blake, you go that side. Weiss, over there and I'll be checking here," Yang ordered. Both of them nod and immediately rummage through the garbage. Weiss, however, is not doing good.

Yang keep digging through the pile of garbage and muck, not realizing the muck and garbage slowly cover the heiress' body. "Yang…" she call her out. But the blonde ignored and continue to dig. She slowly cover in muck and garbage. "Yang…"

Blake caught the faint sound of Weiss calling, stopped rummaging and head to her team mates. She stop dead on her tracks, seeing a garbage monster behind Yang instead of the Schnee heiress herself. She try to contain her laughter. Her partner keep digging like a dog, not realizing Weiss is right behind her, covered in muck and garbage.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Weiss shouted. Yang stopped and jumped a little. She turn around and ended up laughing at the heiress. Her cheeks burn red in anger. Even Blake couldn't contain her laughter. "If you two finished laughing, help me get out from this stuff! It's disgust me!" she said.

"Alright. Here let me-…hey, it's one of Achive Men's music! Man, these guys are awesome! I wonder why would someone dispose this…" Instead of helping the heiress, Yang's attention is fully on the old music disc. Weiss tremble in anger. Blake struggle to get the garbage away from the girl. After few minutes of disgusting task, Weiss snapped, "Do you remember why are we here?!"

"Geez, sorry. Of course I remember. We're here to get Ruby's lost teddy bear because of you threw it away!" Yang's statement brought guilt in Weiss. The heiress look down and twiddling her thumbs. Blake scratch the back of her head, "C'mon, we better find it. The sooner we found it the better…"

They walk to the deeper part of the dump, hoping to find the toy Beowolf. They searched every pile, every garbage and muck in the dump but they had no luck. They slowly giving up, "Let's face it! It's probably not here anyway!" Weiss exclaims.

Before Yang could respond, she caught something at a top of a pile. A familiar wolf doll impaled on a pole, "Look, there's Gibbles!" she said. Weiss and Blake turn around and look at the direction the blonde is pointing. Weiss elbowed the cat girl, "You're an expert climber. Why don't you get it?" Blake give her a sour look.

However, Yang went ahead and climb up the garbage hill. Weiss and Blake didn't notice the disappearance of the blonde brawler, continue their argument. Yang hold onto anything she could to climb up to the top. Once she reached hallway to the pole which impaled the teddy bear, she reach out her hand to grab onto it.

On the grounds, Weiss and Blake are shocked to watch their team mate struggle to grab the pole. Without wasting any time, they make a run for the blonde and climb up the pile despite Weiss' constant complains and groaning. Yang push herself to climb a little. She later reach out her hand once more but only her fingertips manage to touch the doll. She decided to jump a little and finally manage to grab the pole.

Suddenly, the pole slid out and the blonde slowly fall to her team mates. Weiss and Blake didn't notice Yang is falling towards them and ended up being hit by her and fall to the bottom of the pile. The Faunus and the heiress emerge from the muck, followed by the blonde who held the toy in her hand and shouted, "I got it!"

Her shouting attracts a pack of wild dogs. As soon as they heard them barking, Blake and Weiss drag Yang out and make the run of their life away from the dump and constantly escape from the dogs.

* * *

The moon hangs high in the night sky, brightens the city of Vale. A group of three girls walk through the city, covered in muck and horrible stench due to their trip to the dump. The Beowolf doll is tattered and dirty since it was impaled. "I told her I would get her a new one. That thing is in terrible shape!" Weiss complains.

Yang didn't respond as always. She look down to the doll with a depressed look. She muttered, "She wouldn't want a new one, Weiss…." Her team mates look at her, puzzled. Yang raise the doll's head slightly, revealing a small collar stated 'Gibbles' on it. A faint smile is formed on her face.

"What's so great about it anyway?" Weiss ask. Her tone is slightly offensive. Blake give her a glare. The heiress shrugged. "I made this for her…." Yang muttered.

Weiss is taken aback by her words. Her guilt slowly eating her up. Blake elbowed the white haired girl. "I'm sorry, Yang. I-I didn't know…" she said.

"It's okay. It was long ago I made this for her. She always said she gets nightmares when I'm not around so I decided to make a teddy bear for her since I can't afford one for her. It's hard to knit than I thought it would be. My hand were terrible injured being jabbed by the needle while knitting. That's how Gibbles was born. And I made a collar for it too. She never leave it anywhere even to the bathroom. She… doesn't love Gibbles just because it's cute and keep away the nightmares from her. She love this because I made it. That's why she doesn't want a new one. She doesn't want my hard work betrayed by a new one from the store …"

"Too bad it's terribly ruined like that…" Blake said. Yang keep the doll in her pouch. She look at her team mates and ask, "Do any of you guys have a needle and some thread? I'm going to fix it when we get back…"

"I'll lend you mine…" Weiss reply. Yang smile to the heiress.

* * *

Ruby waited patiently for her team mates at the lounge. She turn on the television and watched some night shows while waiting for them. Meanwhile at the kitchen, Yang is knitting the torn part of Gibbles and close it up with some cloth. Weiss and Blake provided the blonde the materials. She constantly being jabbed by the needle as she struggle to knit the teddy bear. The heiress offered her help however, Yang demanded to do it herself despite the pain on her hand stings. After few moments of patching it up, she finally finished. Her left hand still stings but she ignored the pain. She bring Gibbles to her baby sister and showed it to her, "Here you go, Ruby! Gibbles is alright now!"

The younger girl's eyes shine in happiness. She gently take it away from Yang's grip and hug it tightly. The blonde smile, "Sorry if it's not as perfect as before…" she said. Ruby look up to her sister and smiles. "I don't mind, sis. I won't replace Gibbles no matter what!" she said. Yang slightly touched by her words.

"Goodnight, Yang! Gibbles and I are going to sleep!" Yang giggles and ruffle her hair. Ruby walk to her top bunk and lay down. Weiss and Blake joins the blonde. They heard their leaders child-like voice talking to her doll. They giggle.

"Next time, Weiss. Ask someone before you throw a certain item despite how old and worn it is…" Yang reminded her. The heiress slowly nod. The blonde head to her bed, however, she stop dead on her tracks and decided to check on her sister first. She climb up and see her sister fell asleep with Gibbles in her arms and her thumb in her mouth. A small smile is formed.

She pull the cover up to her sister's shoulder. She caress her hair and lean forward to kiss her forehead. She murmured, "Goodnight, baby sis…" She left her bed. Meanwhile in her sleep, Ruby smile and pull Gibbles closer to her chest, telling her that Yang is right next to her.

* * *

**Author's Note **

**I got excited of this chapter so I have to finish it even though it's late over here. It's one of my favorite chapter so I hope this could cheer someone up. Well, time to get my beauty sleep. Nuff said, Au Revoir, mes ami~!**


End file.
